This invention relates to a pivot mechanism for control handles of a construction vehicle, and more particularly to a pivot mechanism that allows the control handles to pivot or tilt in or out when an operator lap bar is lowered or raised.
Some construction vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, have an operator cage incorporating an integral roll-over protection structure (ROPS). The cage is mounted to the frame or chassis of the vehicle and includes an operator seat. The cage has a front opening positioned forward of the operator seat for entrance and exiting. Some vehicles also have a pivotal lap bar around the operator seat which, when raised by the operator, locks the vehicle ground drive and loader controls. The operator can then safely enter or exit the caged area that surrounds the operator seat. However, two control handles or levers for operating the travel and loader functions of the vehicle are positioned between the operator seat and the front opening. These control handles are often ergonomically tilted inward toward each other and therefore at least partially obstruct the operator ingress and egress.
Also, it is desirable to allow the operator cage, including the roll-over protection structure (ROPS) and the operator seat, to tilt forward to allow servicing of the drive components and controls that are located under the cage and seat. However, when the cage and seat are tilted forward, the seat often contacts the control handles, which are ergonomically tilted inward, thus limiting the forward tilt of the seat and access to the drive components.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a less obstructed front access for the operator to enter or leave the vehicle. Also it is desirable to provide a mechanism that will allow the cage and seat to be tilted forward without interference with ergonomically tilted control handles. Finally, the raised lap bar must continue to be a safety lock when the operator is not seated.
An embodiment of this invention provides a control handle pivot apparatus for a construction vehicle, which provides less obstructed access for the operator when entering or leaving the vehicle. The control handle pivot apparatus includes a pair of control handles pivotally movable toward and away from each other. A lap bar is movable between a raised position, spaced above the control handles, and a lowered position adjacent the handles. A linkage assembly interconnects the lap bar and the control handles. The linkage assembly is connected to move the control handles away from each other in response to the lap bar being moved to the raised position, and is connected to move the control handles toward each other in response to the lap bar being moved to the lowered position.
An advantage of this invention is that operator access to the operator seat from the front opening is improved. Also the inward tilted control handles provide an ergonomic enhancement for the operator while not interfering with the full tilting of the cage or seat. The lap bar continues to provide a safety function.